suzukafandomcom-20200214-history
Suzuka Asahina
Suzuka Asahina (朝比奈 涼風''Asahina Suzuka''?) is the title character and deuteragonist of the series, she is a talented female high jumper from Yokohama that was scouted by many famous high schools because of her skill. While in Tokyo, she lives in Ayano’s dormitory, next door to Yamato. She is a serious athlete that puts a lot of pressure on herself to perform so she does not disappoint others. At first, she has a very cold attitude toward Yamato, but according to her sister, Suzuka only shows her arrogant and somewhat moody attitude to someone she likes.[1] Because of her past with Kazuki, she was reluctant to express her feelings toward Yamato and ended up trying to push him away for a very long time. Her reaction in the manga and anime was to slap him repeatedly the first time he kissed her. Later in the manga after they had gone out a short while he tried to kiss her again and was met with another slap. Then after a misunderstanding Suzuka threatened to slap him again and when he closed his eyes she kissed him followed up with yet another slap to the face. After a while, she finally admits to herself and to Yamato that she has liked him since the first time they met, and they begin dating. Their relationship was rocky from the start because of Yamato’s carelessness and Suzuka's guarded attitude to her thoughts and feelings. She decides to take the offer to study abroad from Sasoka, claiming the training standards are higher and she will benefit more, but it was really because Yamato complimented her on how cool she looked during her high-jump. After the time-skip, Suzuka moved back into her room next door to Yamato. She, like Yamato, was recommended to Seijo University, which she plans on attending. After Yamato told her he wanted to rekindle their relationship, she was against the idea because she was afraid that if they date again, they will begin to hate each other and drift apart. When Yamato shows his devotion to her, they get back together. Things once again became unsettled after Yamato tries to further their relationship to a physical one. She reacted by slapping him when he groped her. After he apologies, she stated that she was simply nervous of the idea, but that if he wanted to, she would take that step forward. After being caught on their secret trip by her father, she is forced to move back home. During this time she feels ill. After Yamato works out the problems with his father, he convinces her to go get the illness checked out. When she comes out, she reveals that the illness was actually morning sickness, as she is three months pregnant. After much discussion between the two they both decided to keep the baby and get married, and decided to drop out of the university. Even though Yamato has to get employed to support his new family, Suzuka wants him to get a job in a company which has a track team. Their child was revealed to be a girl named Fūka. In A Town Where You Live, Suzuka is revealed (indirectly) to be 21 years old.